I Hate You Mostly
by GirlAmerica1
Summary: “The whirling sensation stopped and the boy and girl were thrown out into a pile of sand and rock. They stood gaping at the sight of two pyramids in front of them. "Malfoy, this is all your fault."
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Draco, Ginny, and a whole lot of fun. Voldemort's back, there's a new girl in the school, and fights to boot!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim.  
  
Ginny glared at him. She knew that she shouldn't have gotten into the fight with Malfoy in the first place, and over something so trivial as a potions essay. But she hated him. She couldn't stand him. There wasn't enough money in the world that could make her stay in the same room with him without a teacher for any amount of time. Hermione held her right arm at the elbow to keep her from lunging at Malfoy. "Ginny, remember you aren't supposed to let anyone get to you like this."  
  
"Therapy, Weasley? That must be how you dealt with Potter going out with Cho, wasn't it?"  
  
The next thing Hermione knew, Draco was lying on the floor with his hand to the side of his mouth, trying to stop the blood dripping from it. Ron wheeled around the bend in the hall and stopped in his tracks. He looked from Draco to Ginny and back to Draco again. "Ginny! You clobbered him!"  
  
"I know, Ron." Ginny was rubbing her left hand.  
  
"I've never been more proud of a family member in my whole life." A wide smirk was spreading across his face.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Draco got up, muttered a "Watch it, Weasley," and ran off.  
  
"Ginny-" Hermione started.  
  
"I know! I know." Ginny walked down the opposite hallway toward her next class.  
  
Kaydence looked up from her work and at the portrait hole which slammed shut. Her best friend Ginny Weasley stood there with a highly perturbed look on her face. "What happened this time Gin?"  
  
Ginny sighed. "Well, I failed my potions assignment, I beamed Draco Malfoy, and Harry is finally talking to me but for the wrong reasons." She plopped down onto the loveseat in front of the fire, totally oblivious to Kaydence gawking at her.  
  
"You decked Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny was now covering her face with her hands.  
  
"How hard?" Kaydence forgot all about her work and just looked admirably at her friend.  
  
"Well, I hear his lip was bleeding for ten minutes straight."  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"No, not good. Now he's going to make my life a living nightmare and the only thing that Harry will talk to me about is how it was great that I hit Malfoy. So much for being ladylike." Ginny looked at her watch. "It's dinner time."  
  
"We should go to the Great Hall." Kadence picked up her bag of books and went to the portrait hole. "You coming?"  
  
"No, I'm going to sit here and be miserable."  
  
"No, because then you'll make Malfoy think that you're afraid to be in the same room with him. Plus, you need a meal. All the color's drained from your face." She dragged Ginny by her arm and out into the hallway. "You know what you need?"  
  
"A life? A stop to my Harry Potter crush? Or, better yet, a relationship with him?"  
  
Kadence looked at her. "Ummm, no. What you need is to get all dolled up and go have some fun."  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice." Ginny was staring at a portrait of a beautiful woman with waist-length black hair.  
  
"Well, I happen to know that tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend. There's a port to a small muggle city right outside of the Hog's Head, and there's a muggle nightclub there. It would be a lot of fun to go to, and" she paused letting a wide smirk spread across her face "the perfect distraction from Harry Potter."  
  
They turned the corner into the Great Hall. "Yeah, maybe." Ginny took her usual seat between Kaydence and Harry, but wished that she hadn't. Not only was Harry praising her for her fighting efforts that day, but she also had a clear view of the Slytherin table, and Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I wish I could have seen it. I mean, Draco Mal-"  
  
"He's staring at me." Ginny said.  
  
Harry and Kaydence looked up and at the other table, where Draco was indeed staring at the youngest Weasley. Kaydence grinned maliciously and said, "Not for long." She took her spoon, scooped three peas on it and launched them into the air, sailing over a whole row of students and hitting Draco Malfoy in the face.  
  
Harry quickly looked down and started laughing into his hand. Ginny just rolled her eyes and smacked the back of her best friends head, sending her pink-streaked blonde hair out of place.  
  
Draco stood up and looked over at Harry, Kaydence, and Ginny and watched them head out the door of the Great Hall. This was war. 


	2. author's note

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is a new fic that I'm starting. I won't drag it out, I promise. I still have to write the sequel to Journey to the USA, so I have to get writing. If anyone has any suggestions for "I hate you. Mostly" let me know. I could use some guidance on this one. Thanks everybody! - GA  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Ch 2

A/N: Hey! Here's the next chapter. I never knew how much fun it is to write these! Review Review Review! Let me know if u have any suggestion!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Ginny shut the door firmly behind her and stood in the Gryffindor common room, staring baffled best friend. "I can't believe you just did that."  
  
Kaydence just shrugged. "What? He deserved it."  
  
"Do you have any idea what could happen to me because of all these issues?" Ginny took a very deep breath. She felt a panic attack coming on.  
  
"You need to relax. Oooohhh. Do you want to see my life sized doll spell?! They look real. I'll make a life sized Malfoy." She bounced on her heels and twirled her wand in her fingers.  
  
"No, Kay. The last thing that I want is to see Draco Malfoy." Ginny sat at an armchair and stared into the fire.  
  
"Well suit yourself. I'm going to bed."  
  
A few seconds later Ginny heard a slight noise and turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing behind her, his tall frame directly in front of the portrait hole. "Kaydence! That's not funny!" The Malfoy just stood there and blinked, his signature smirk spreading across his face.  
  
Kaydence turned the corner and stared at the scene in front of her. "Ginny, I didn't do that."  
  
"Yeah, sure Kay, I believe you."  
  
"Um, Gin I think he's real."  
  
"Don't be stupid Kay. If he is real than why is he not making one of his smart aleck comments. Oh, and it's so convenient that he just showed up right when we were having our life size dolls conversation." Ginny let all the built up frustration from that day pour out in a highly sarcastic form right there in the common room. "Which means that I wouldn't be able to walk up to him like this and tell him how hot I think he is. And that he is by far the most attractive man in England let alone Hogwarts." She turned closer to him. "Tell me, Draco, how is it that you make all the girls fall for you, because let me tell you, I'm starting to think about being one of those girls."  
  
"Gin! Stop!" Kay grabbed her arm and pulled her away.  
  
Ginny turned and looked at her friend, before hearing the voice she desperately didn't want to. "No, please continue, Weasley. I was quite enjoying that. You really are beginning to develop a crush on me?" Ginny screamed.  
  
Later That Night  
  
"Ginny come out!" Kaydence and Hermione banged on the bathroom door and pleaded with her.  
  
"Never! That was the single most humiliating moment of my entire life. I'm going to Dumbledore right now and I'm dropping out." The girls heard her sniff behind the door and had no doubt that she was crying.  
  
"Ginny, you can't drop out! You have O.W.L.s this year!"  
  
The door opened right in front of them. "Hermione look at this caring face." Ginny had tear stains down her cheeks. Her eyes were red, as was her nose. "How did he get in anyway?! How did he get the password?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, but as soon as Harry got here he threw him out."  
  
"That must have been after I ran out of the room screaming." Ginny walked to her dorm room and collapsed on her bed in much needed sleep. 


	4. Backfired Blackmail

A/N: Hey! I've just had a brilliant idea for the plot. hint check the summary hint Thanks to my reviewers. Questions will be answered in this chapter! Keep reading, and keep reviewing! Please!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim  
  
Ginny was staring into her breakfast, hardly listening to what Harry was saying next to her.  
  
"Well, apparently he had an invisibility cloak. He followed the three of us out of the Great Hall, and when I turned back for Ron and Hermione he followed Ginny and Kay." Seamus was looking intently at Ginny.  
  
"He's going to make my life a living nightmare." Ginny spoke with a blank expression on her face.  
  
"Relax, Ginny. Nobody knows what happened in that common room."  
  
"He didn't tell anybody?" Ginny turned and looked at Kaydence.  
  
"No, and I can't figure out why." Kay shrugged and went back to picking at her bacon. Ginny looked at her own plate. She hadn't eaten anything. She was too nervous to eat.  
  
"He will, eventually." Ginny said.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore making a morning announcement to the school. "May I have everyone's attention, please." All the students turned and looked at him. Morning announcements were not made very often, but when they were, they were usually important. "Hogwarts is taking place in a competition between schools. Two students will be chosen from each school to create a highly complicated magical object. The two students will be chosen from the seventh, sixth, and fifth years. Only those with remarkable grades will have names put into the goblet of fire, which has been set to choose students right for the competition. You may all return to your normal activities." Just then, everyone started filing out of the Great Hall to go to their respective classes.  
  
Ginny gathered her books and began to walk when she was pulled into a corner beside the charms classroom.  
  
"Weasley, I need to speak with you."  
  
Ginny glared at him. "You mean speak with me? Not harass me? Not annoy me to the greatest extent possible. Malfoy, I do believe you're changing. What's next? Partying with the Hufflepuffs?"  
  
"Shut it Weasley. You know perfectly well that I could tell everyone in the school about that confession of love you made for me in the Gryffindor common room."  
  
Ginny nodded and smirked at this statement. "You could, but you wont."  
  
Malfoy raised his eyebrows at her, a gesture that made her stumble off her train of thought for a moment. "And why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Well, firstly, if you were to state what you did, everyone, including the teachers would know that you snuck into the Gryffindor common room. That would land you, say a months worth of detention." The smirk was still playing on Ginny's lips, Malfoy noticed. She ran her hand along the block wall and turned back to him. "Secondly, you know that you will be mocked publicly for mentioning anything regarding my feelings to your fellow classmates. And thirdly," she was still smirking at him, but it seemed to fascinate him for just a few seconds, "you know perfectly well, that the entire school will find out how you got clobbered by a Weasley girl. So," she added airily "I guess that's the end of our discussion. I'm late for class." She turned and walked away, leaving Draco Malfoy without anything to say. He wasn't used to his blackmail backfiring on him.  
  
The rest of the day went by fairly quickly for Ginny. There was Quidditch practice before dinner, but all Ginny did was fly around the pitch a few times, as she was only reserve seeker now that Harry was back to playing. After that was dinner.  
  
Dumbledore stood up from the teachers table and made the evening announcement. "Good evening. We will now be announcing who will be our two Hogwarts representatives." He pulled out the Goblet of Fire and soon after two names were in his hand. "The two representatives for Hogwarts are."  
  
A/N: hehehe evil. N e way. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! 


	5. Announcements

A/N: hehe I was thinking about making the chapters slightly longer. The only problem? I might not be able to update as often. It might take me an extra day added on for each chapter. Let me know what you think- GA  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Draco would play trumpet, and Harry would play French horn. Not to mention, Draco would be paired up with me in all of the books, and Harry would never have liked Cho. So, as you can see, I obviously do not own Harry potter or any of the characters in it.  
  
"The two representatives for Hogwarts are." Everyone stared at him with blank looks on their faces. "Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore looked at Ginny and Draco. It was difficult to tell what he was thinking. "I wish you luck, as, I'm sure, do your classmates. The magic fair will be at Sleepy Hollow magic academy in America, and will be held on October twentieth. After which, we will have a Halloween ball here in Hogwarts. It will be American style, and you all will be asked to be in costume. Years four and up are allowed, and I will inform you all that Hogsmeade has a rather large selection of costumes for this occasion." Dumbledore sat back down and a rumble of voiced erupted from all four of the student tables.  
  
Draco set his jaw. This was the last thing that he needed. He was preparing for his induction to the death eaters which would take place in a year, he had his grades to keep up and now he had to do what was probably an extroadinarily complicated project with the little Weasley girl. "Oh, it's official. My life stinks." Pansy put her head on his shoulder, which only caused him to shift sharply to the right and send her tumbling off the bench. He stood up and left the Great Hall without having finished his dinner.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry, who seemed to be sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Gin. That's going to be rough, working with Malfoy." Ginny looked up at him. Was that concern she saw in his eyes? "I was wondering. Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?" Ginny smiled and nodded her head, not noticing Kaydence smiling broadly behind her giving Harry a thumbs up.  
  
Ginny went back to the common room and from there, up to the dorms. She floated around for an half hour and then fell asleep not thinking about how she was going to have to work with Malfoy, but how she was going to the Halloween Ball with Harry Potter.  
  
Draco sat in the Slytherin common room seething over what he knew his father was thinking at that exact moment. 'Tell Dumbledore you can't handle the project' he would say. 'I have something great planned for you, son.' The pressure was building around Draco. He had heard all about how he was going to be a Death Eater just like his father, but he hadn't expected it to come so soon. He actually had no loyalty to Voldemort. How could you have loyalty to someone who would betray others. Loyalty, in Draco's mind, was a two way street. He crept upstairs and fell asleep trying to put the world out of his mind. 


	6. First Meeting

A/N: How do you like it so far? Let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot  
  
Ginny woke to the feeling of something avidly pecking her on her forearm. When she finally opened her eyes to see what it was, she looked directly into the eyes of a huge, well bred, eagle owl.  
  
Groggily she untied a piece of parchment from it's leg and it flew out of the open window and toward the owlery. She looked down at the parchment and saw an unfamiliar scrawl on it. Just then, Kaydence walked into the room.  
  
"What's that?" She asked, squeezing all the excess water out of her hair with a towel. Obviously Ginny had overslept, because if Kaydence, who was always late, got up and showered before she did, it must have been late.  
  
"A note." Ginny started to unfold it when she stopped and smirked at her friend. "Three sickles says it's Malfoy."  
  
"You're on."  
  
Ginny unfolded the parchment, cleared her throat, and read. "'Meet me in the Library at 11:30- Draco Malfoy.' I win!" Ginny folded the parchment back up and shoved it in her trunk.  
  
"You won, but you only have an hour to eat, shower, and meet him."  
  
"Ginny groaned, pulled out some of her muggle clothes and ran to the bathroom. You know," she shouted through the door at Kaydence, "he could actually be considered attractive if he wasn't such a jerk."  
  
Kaydence laughed. "Tell me you didn't just call Draco Malfoy attractive."  
  
"I didn't. I said that he could be." The sound of running water was heard from behind the door.  
  
"So, how does it feel, being Harry Potter's date to the Halloween ball?" The door opened and Kay saw Ginny step out, with her hair perfectly styled, fully dressed and looking totally refreshed.  
  
"Great. I mean, well, I don't know. I don't even have an idea for a costume. Plus, I would be a lot happier if the ball wasn't in honor of Malfoy and I working on a project together."  
  
"Relax. You'll be fine. Remember, if he gives you any trouble, deck him again. Plus, every girl in this school is envious of you. You get to work with one of the most attractive guys in Hogwarts, you are going to the ball with the "Boy Who Lived" and will have your picture and an article about you in the Daily Prophet." Kaydence did a quick drying spell on her hair and the two left for the Great Hall, which was mostly empty as most of the other people were outside for one of the few days of sunshine they would see.  
  
"Well, I need to go meet Voldemor- I mean Malfoy. See you" Kaydence laughed and waved.  
  
Ginny walked into the library, and was immediately met by Draco. "So, what are we doing?"  
  
"We are making a timeturner." He handed her a stack of books. "Those are the ones you are to read, and I'll read these." She looked to his right and found a stack of books half the size of her own.  
  
"That's not fair! You have half the books I do!"  
  
He looked up at her, and for the first time that day, they made eye contact. His gray gaze sent shivers down her spine. Was it fear or something else?  
  
"Weaslette, I know twice the information you do about potion making, and that's what most of this project is. You can read those books or you may choose not to. It's your decision."  
  
"Malfoy, let's get a few things straight. First off, if you call me Weasel, Weaslette, or anything with the letters W E A S in the beginning of it, I will punch you again. Secondly, you may be advanced in potions, but I'm advanced in transfiguration, so stop acting superior. Thirdly, I will not tolerate any insulting of Harry, Hermione, or my family. Is that understood?"  
  
"You still like him don't you?" Draco found it nearly impossible to stop himself from annoying the youngest Weasley. She glared at him and her brown eyes had what seemed like a flash of red fury to them.  
  
"I will not discuss this with you Malfoy." She saw the side of his mouth twitch. He was finding her amusing.  
  
"Well, Virginia, if I have to call you by your first name, then I think that you have no right to call me Malfoy."  
  
"Whatever. Let's just get this started." Ginny pulled up a seat and opened one of the books.  
  
"We will start tomorrow in the potions lab. Be there directly after classes."  
  
"Fine, Draco." She stood up, gathered the books, and turned back to him. "Till tomorrow then."  
  
Draco nodded curtly and watched the youngest Weasley walk out the door. 


	7. Ch 7

Disclaimer: I'm stating for the millionth time that I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
  
One Week Later  
  
Ginny hardly paid attention through any of her classes. Her mind kept wandering to the obligations she had after the school day. Quidditch was beginning to take up a lot of her time, which it shouldn't have been doing, as she never played in a game. Ginny ran up to Harry and began to explain.  
  
"Ginny, you need to practice. We need you." Harry stood on the Quidditch pitch, firebolt in hand, trying to convince Ginny Weasley to stay on the team.  
  
She thought back to all the times she wished she was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She remembered just watching from the stands and knowing what went wrong in the game. She couldn't believe that after all that wishing and hoping that one day she'd be on the team, she'd need to quit.  
  
"Is this about Malfoy, Ginny?" Harry looked her directly in the eyes and Ginny suddenly felt as if the ground fell out from beneath her.  
  
"No, but it does have to do with the project that we're working on." Harry's gaze softened. "Harry, this project thing is using up all of my time. I really wish it wasn't, because I can think of many better ways to spend it than with Malfoy. The only problem is; I need to do this for Hogwarts. I feel an obligation to do this."  
  
Harry smirked at her, and Ginny felt suddenly at ease. "Yeah, I get it. It's okay, Ginny."  
  
Ginny smiled, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. She bounced on her feet for a moment, then gave him a pleading look. "So, does this mean we're still on for the Halloween dance?"  
  
"Was there ever any doubt? Well, I have to run, Gin, but I'll see you tonight."  
  
"See you, Harry!" She shouted and ran back up the stairs and straight into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You're late." He spoke and glared down at her.  
  
"Because I had to quit Quidditch so I can spend more time working with you."  
  
"Well you didn't seem to be despising your company." He smirked at her.  
  
"You were spying on me?"  
  
"No, I went looking for you. When you didn't show up to work on the time turner." They were walking quickly down the hallway toward the library.  
  
Ginny stopped and picked something up off the floor. "Is this yours?" She handed it to Draco.  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"I've been reading up on American Magical History also." She knew she wasn't friends with Draco Malfoy, but she could at least try to have a helpful working environment.  
  
"Yeah, I thought the magical point in the revolution was interesting." He and Ginny were beginning to enjoy their conversation.  
  
"I know. Who would have thought to warm the river so Washington's army could cross to attack?"  
  
"It was brilliant!" Draco Malfoy found himself doing something he hadn't done for years. He was smiling. It wasn't just one of his usual smirks either. It was a genuine smile, but once he realized what he was doing he quickly wiped it from his face and began to continue with the project at hand.  
  
Ginny never realized that someone could have such a nice smile. She was beginning to like working on the project, but stopped in mid-thought. Did she just have a moment with Draco Malfoy? 


	8. author's note

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I know the last chapter I posted is very short, but I will be going away until Sunday and wanted to post something. I will have uploaded a longer chapter by next week. I promise. Thanks to all my reviewers. You are all awesome!!!!!!!  
Thanks again,  
GA 


	9. Meeting Roommates

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Author's note: I'm sooooooooooooo soooooooooo sorry this didn't come out earlier. I've been really busy and stuff is happening. Stuff such as getting stuck in NYC during the blackout. But here's the chapter. Review Please!  
  
All in all, Ginny thought, the project went fairly quickly. She and Draco spend all of their free time working on the timeturner, and it paid off. The device worked perfectly and it was packed in a special case and sat by the fireplace in Dumbledore's office ready to leave. Ginny sat with it. Her trunk was packed and she waited in silence for Draco and Dumbledore to show up.  
  
Working with Malfoy hadn't been as bad as she thought it would have been. There was, of course, the sarcasm, the rude comments about Harry, and the mean jokes about her family's financial situation, but over all that he could actually be decent. He started helping her with certain aspects of the project, and it almost seemed as if there were two Draco's in one. She even felt like the incident in the common room hadn't even happened.  
  
Ginny was fiddling with the necklace around her neck when the door opened. Expecting to see Draco standing there, Ginny quickly wiped all expression off her face. She turned around to come face to face with Harry.  
  
"Hey, Ginny. I just wanted to wish you good luck. If Malfoy does anything to bother you I'll-"  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. He's not as bad as you, Ron, and Hermione make him out to be. Tell Kaydence that if she needs anything she's free to raid my closet."  
  
"Will do. But are you sure about Malfoy? He's-"  
  
"What's to be sure about, Potter. It's me." Harry turned and glared at Malfoy, but couldn't do anything, as Professor Dumbledore was standing behind him.  
  
Harry continued to glare at Draco's smirking face. "Exactly my point." He turned to Ginny. "I'll see you Gin." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, turned, smirked at Draco and left.  
  
"I've never been so confused in my life." Ginny's eyes were locked on the door.  
  
"Use that to your advantage Miss Weasley. It's when people are sure of too much that they get into trouble. Let's get started." He sat down at his desk and handed Ginny and Draco separate keys. "Those are to your dorms. You will be rooming with students from other schools throughout the world. These are your schedules. They will not only tell you the time which you are to be at each spot, but they will also give you directions if you are lost."  
  
Ginny and Draco nodded in agreement and looked back up at the headmaster. "We expect the best behavior from you two, as you are representing the whole of Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes sir." Ginny stood up and followed Dumbledore to the fireplace where she and Draco would travel by floo powder to the magic fair.  
  
When the whirling stopped and Draco and Ginny stepped through the fireplace they both noticed how organized everything looked. They checked in as the Hogwarts participants and then were shown to their dorms.  
  
Draco opened the door to his room and met two boys who looked to be his own age. Ginny and their guide stood outside the door, ready to leave for down the hall to Ginny's room.  
  
"Hi. I'm Matt and this is Tony," one boy said while pointing to another who had dark hair.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," he responded with before he noticed that his new roommates weren't paying attention to him. He sighed and pointed to the redhead. "That's Ginny."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Ginny smiled and shook hands. "Well I had better get settled down the hall. "See you, Draco." She left the room and was ushered down the hall.  
  
As soon as the door closed when Ginny had left the questions had started. "Well, there's something new. Are you two friends?"  
  
Draco was piling his clothes on his bed trying to ignore the males behind him. "No."  
  
Matt and Tony smirked at one another and continued on their conversation about Ginny. "So, with that attitude, I'm assuming that you two aren't dating either."  
  
"Wow, you guys are smart." His temper was rising inside them. "What's wrong with you? Don't you have girls in America?"  
  
Tony laughed. "Oh yeah. America has girls."  
  
Ginny closed the door to her room and met her roommates, who reminded her of Lavender and Parvatti. Needless to say, it wasn't comforting.  
  
"Hey, I'm Nikki and this is Tina. Do you need help unpacking?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm mostly going to leave everything in my trunk so that it'll be easier when I go home."  
  
"Okay, well if you need help." Tina sat at a vanity brushing her hair.  
  
"Oooh. Did you see that boy?" Tina spun around in her seat to face Nikki.  
  
"Tina, there were lots of boys at this school today."  
  
"No, the tall blonde one from England." There was a thud from Ginny's side of the room as the suitcase almost fell off the bed.  
  
A smirk appeared on Nikki's face. "Yeah I saw him. How about you, Ginny. Did you see him?"  
  
"Duh, Nikki. She was with him."  
  
Ginny turned around and grinned sheepishly. "I'm not saying anything." 


	10. next chapter

A/N: I am so sorry I didn't update sooner due to events that are too lengthy and numerous to add on to this. Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Ginny left for dinner with her two roommates. Once they reached the cafeteria she saw Draco, not that he was hard to miss. He was the tall blonde one with the females gathered around him. She didn't know why, but she walked over to him. It might have been because she never felt confident in new situations, and someone she knew might help her, or it might just have been his devastatingly good looks. Either way, she didn't mind being near him even if he was mean to her.  
  
She carefully picked her way through the crowd, and just as she approached, she was attacked by his two roommates. She smiled politely and answered questions and laughed flirtatiously until the girls were disgusted and left and the boys saw food and ran for it.  
  
Ginny turned to Draco. "Well, does it look like it's going to be a pleasant stay for you?"  
  
"I have a feeling that I'm never going to cease hearing about you." She sent a shocked look at him. "Oh really?"  
  
He spoke slowly. "You have no idea." He picked up a small bowl of jell-O and kept walking with Ginny on his right, with tray in hand.  
  
"May I sit with you?" She asked politely.  
  
"Sure." He looked around and saw glares emitting from all over the room as well as admiring stares. It was a fair balance. "You know, we should really re-read that paper on that time turner in case we need to make adjustments."  
  
"I agree. What do you suppose the other projects are like?"  
  
Draco looked around at the other students, ignoring the waves from swooning girls. "Well, from what I've seen, the competition doesn't look that fierce. Do you have those note-cards in the proper order for the judging?"  
  
"Of course. Don't worry about me. I have everything under control." Gosh, does he talk about anything else?  
  
"The preliminary judging starts tomorrow and that night they announce the top ten schools." Draco checked his schedule and then passed the copy to Ginny.  
  
"I don't think we'll have a hard time making it to the semi-finals." She gazed at what the next few days would have in store.  
  
Ginny was right. The very next night they were announced to have been in the top ten schools with their magical time-turner. Her two roommates didn't make it to the next round, so Ginny said farewell and soon had the room to herself.  
  
Draco wasn't so lucky. He was still stuck listening to Matt and Tony's ravings about Ginny and constantly turning down their pleas to set one or another up on a date.  
  
"Come on! What are you doing tonight anyway? It's a free night. We can go to the city, have fun, you can let us meet some of your friends..." Tony let his sentence trail off.  
  
"She's not my friend. We hardly ever talk. She despises me and I don't like her. Is that clear?" Besides, he thought, it was October twenty sixth and there would be the final judging the next day. The last thing he needed to be was totally exhausted and loose this competition. "Crystal. But just do this once. Please." They continued to beg.  
  
"How would I benefit from this?" Draco figured if he charged enough, they might forget about it and leave him alone.  
  
"Well, we know that if you do this a ton of girls would come just to be near you."  
  
But I don't want to see a lot of girls, Draco thought, I just want to see Gin- Woah Malfoy. Stop thought. That thought never crossed my mind.  
  
He looked up to see his two roommates smiling at him. "Fine," he said "I'll do it."  
  
"Good, go now." Tony smirked evilly.  
  
Draco glared. "But you owe me."  
  
When he arrived outside of Ginny's door, he paused. What would he say? Draco could just picture it... Hey Weasley, my friends want me to set you up with one of them so if you could just come on a date so everyone can stare at you. That wouldn't go over well. He'd just improvise. He was Draco Malfoy. With the right amount of charm, he could make any girl swoon, including one of his enemies.  
  
He cleared his throat and knocked on the door. "Come in!" She called.  
  
He entered the room and looked around. It looked the same as all the other dorm rooms. She had a picture of her family and Harry. "Hello Weasley." He grinned, hoping she would fall for it.  
  
She didn't turn around from her writing desk. "Malfoy."  
  
"Well, Weasley, I was wondering if you would accompany me to the city this evening."  
  
"We have a long day tomorrow. Remember the competition?" She spun around to face Draco, who was making himself perfectly at home, sitting on her bed and admiring her family photo.  
  
"Yes, I remember. It's just that," He paused, hoping for a dramatic moment "You seem so stressed. I thought you could use a break."  
  
She eyed him cautiously. There was something hidden in that smirk. Somehow she'd get beyond it, and even if she didn't, a trip to the city sounded nice. "Sure Malfoy. What time?"  
  
"I'll pick you up at eight." He smirked, winked, and left the room.  
  
Ginny smiled. Great! Now, what to wear? 


	11. buddy system

Ginny was having a wonderful time. She was shopping in New York with three boys and picking out souvenirs for her friends back home. All thoughts of the competition went out of her head and she was just being a happy teenage girl on a shopping spree.  
  
Draco was in a very different mood. He was irritable, and sick of watching the two Americans fawn over the Weaslette. Most of the girls stayed at the school to work on their projects and the ones who traveled had no idea that he was going to the city. He would have run into them on their way to use the Floo network, but they were held up by Ginny who had forgotten her purse. Now he was stuck with his worst enemy's little girlfriend and two bumbling oafs who seemed to be very much like Fred and George. None of them had any street smarts. Every time they saw a large building they would stop and take pictures and instead of just following street signs they used their large touristy map. Draco felt as if they were a mugging waiting to happen.  
  
"Which one do you think for Hermione, Draco?" Ginny thrust two handbags in his face.  
  
"What does it matter? They're both the same" He handed them back to her. She pushed the handbags back to him. "They are not. One has beaded trim and the other has braided trim." He glared at her. "It doesn't matter. It's not like you can afford one anyway." Draco was lucky the other two boys were off examining a pair of shoes, and not listening to he and Ginny arguing.  
  
Ginny glared directly back, before turning to the sales clerk and saying "I'll take both."  
  
The four left the store and Draco and Ginny fell back behind the other two. "So, did Potter give you the money?"  
  
"For your information, Malfoy, Harry did not give me the money. I write." She shifted her shopping bag to her other arm.  
  
"Write what?"  
  
"Book reviews. For the Daily Prophet. It helps me make extra money that I don't have to share with my family. It also helps me buy my own clothes."  
  
Draco looked at her. Indeed she was wearing clothes that fit her and weren't in the least bit masculine. "Oh."  
  
"But I don't expect you to understand. After all, you've probably never worked a day in your life." She shifted the shopping bag again.  
  
"Give me that." He took the bag from her hand and carried it for her. She was obviously having a difficult time carrying it.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
"Where are Tony and Matt?"  
  
Ginny looked up and saw that the two boys they were traveling with were gone. "We should find them." She started frantically looking around, but just as they reached a corner they found who they were looking for. Matt and Tony were walking with two girls and gawking at a decorated window. A loud car horn behind Draco and Ginny sent everyone looking that way. Everyone including Matt, Tony, Nikki, and Tina.  
  
"Well, look who we have here." Tina walked over to Draco and Ginny. "Quite a cute couple. Don't you think?"  
  
Loud protests omitted from the blonde and the redhead. Matt spoke up "A very cute couple." He turned to Draco. "We'll meet you back at the school later. We're pairing up with the girls."  
  
Noisily the group of four left, and Draco and Ginny were left in the middle of the city. "Where to?" Draco asked.  
  
Ginny looked around and pointed in a direction. "That way?" "Sure."  
  
The next day Ginny paced with her note cards, remembering exactly what she was supposed to say and do. Her Hogwarts uniform and red hair showed Draco where their display was.  
  
"Relax, Weasley. It's just a competition." Draco lifted the time turner to view it. "How can you be so cool and collected?" She glared at him jealously.  
  
He put the instrument down and grinned at her. "I'm a Malfoy. It's in my blood."  
  
"Whatever. Here, we better get into place. The judges are entering the room." She scurried to the corner of the table, the one opposite of Draco. "Malfoy. One more thing." She reached out her hand. "Good luck."  
  
He looked at her skeptically and then smirked, and grabbed her hand. "You too, Weasley." They both tensed as the judges walked in the room.  
  
There were eight of them. They were each specially chosen by the international ministry of magic and they judged each school separately. The students would present their projects, and tell about what it was.  
  
Draco began, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is a magically energized event decelerator, or a time turner. This can take you farther back in time to view certain events during a certain time period. We discovered while making this, that the maximum amount of time changes with the amount of crushed Pacific sea shell put into the turner. We have tested the turner to be capable of transporting someone back to the year 1006."  
  
Ginny marveled at how gracefully he delivered his speeches and how sophisticated he always was around those he needed to impress. He would make a fine businessman when he graduated. She delivered her part of the speech and showed the judges how the turner worked and let them test it. She knew they enjoyed their subject and that the speech was delivered perfectly, but she didn't know how the judging was going to turn out.  
  
The next day was a nightmare. There was nothing for the students to do but wait. It was October twenty-eighth and the judges were in deliberation for who should win. The dorms and library were unusually quiet in the American school and full of nervous energy. Ginny's only relief came with a letter from Kaydence.  
  
Hey Gin! How's life with Malfoy going? I remembered that today  
was the day you had to wait before you could know what the  
scores were, so I decided to write you a letter because I know  
you're freaking out. Everyone's so proud of you here! We're  
all wishing you luck. Harry misses you. Don't say "no he's  
not", because he is. I can tell. Girls intuition, you know.  
But, anyway, don't worry. I'm sure you did fine and you will be  
happy with your score. I can't wait to see what your dress  
looks like for the Halloween ball on Saturday! Good luck and  
remember I luv ya!  
  
Kaydence  
  
Ginny sighed and then looked around. The room was sparkling. She couldn't help it if she cleaned when she was nervous. She re-read the letter and nearly fell off her chair. A dress! She knew she needed a dress for the next day, but she just figured she'd wear one of her old ones. She had completely forgotten about the Halloween ball back at Hogwarts. Ginny quickly ran through her mental list of dresses she had. None of them would suit for a costume. "Ugh!" She fell backward onto her bed. "I was not in the mood for dress shopping today."  
  
She set out with her purse and room key toward the school's fireplace. "Miss Weasley, where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
Ginny turned to face the school principal and head of the competition, Mrs. Ledman. "I just needed to run out to a store and pick something up."  
  
"Miss Weasley, you should know by now that you are only allowed to leave the school when using the buddy system. Do you have a buddy?"  
  
Ginny looked around to see blonde hair to her right. She grabbed his arm and said "Yes. Here he is. Here's my buddy."  
  
"Very well, Miss Weasley." Mrs. Ledman walked away.  
  
Immediately after she did it, she regretted it. "Your buddy, Weaslette?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. And now that I can get where I want, you can go back to whatever it was that you were doing." She pushed past him and toward the fireplace, only for him to get in between she and the Floo powder again.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"None of your business. Now move." She tried to maneuver past him but he still kept her from her mission.  
  
"I just want to know. Tell me and I'll move." He smirked and she let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"To buy a dress in town. Alright?" She reached over his shoulder, but still couldn't get to the container.  
  
"You're going to the city, right?"  
  
"No. I'm going to the basement at Hogwarts. I hear the outfits there are styling. Yes, I'm going to town." She sighed and once again tried to move past him.  
  
"Wait, I'm coming." He went for the Floo powder that Ginny was trying to get. "Why?"  
  
"Because your sense of dress is utterly horrendous and I need to be sure you don't buy anything too ugly." His slanted eyes looked at her.  
  
Ginny looked down at her clothes. There was nothing wrong with them! He was just fishing for an excuse to go back to the city.  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the fireplace and shouted "New York" into it.  
  
The pair walked around looking for dress shops. Once in a while they would stop for ice cream or to look at a display in the window. They talked about school and things like the competition. Once they stopped at a display of a few Cinderella type dresses. Ginny handed Draco her bowl of ice cream. "Hold this."  
  
Draco walked down the block and back. He stopped to critique a picture of a witch flying on a broom and walked back to the store. Ginny emerged a few moments later with a large shopping bag. Somehow she wished she hadn't found the dress so quickly, even though it was beautiful, she didn't want to go home just yet. 


End file.
